meaning
by X-The Doppleganger-X
Summary: All the little things mean the world to sam. Warning wincest.


I don't own The Sausage McMuffin. And I think the kid from the bugs episode was named "Matt" don't sue me if it's not.

----

The "things" have always been there, always haunting, they have been there since I was a baby, when he saved my life. He being the one I have loved, as a brother and as the one I wanted to spend my life with. Dean, his rugged good looks, the masculine approach he took to everything; and when it failed I was always there to laugh at him, gave meaning to my life. Meaning; from the times as a young child, when he would crawl into bed with me to hold me when I had a nightemare, or those few time that he had his own fears and I comforted him. Then there was the meaning now, when he gave in to some of my wants; the puppy dog eyes work on him, but I think thats because he lets them work, or when I wake from a nightmare to see his hand on my arm, from across the gap between our beds in the rundown hotel.

Yep I love him. And even if it was looked down apon, I would shout it from the rooftops.

-----

I woke to the normal vauge feeling of being somewhere unknown, the different hotel rooms, to the happy smell of.., could it be? It is, he broke down and went out to get Sausage McMuffins! It took a month of puppy dog eyes and Two dollar a dozen, gas station doughnuts, but he finally gave in, I remember his arguement.

"They taste like cardboard'

"They do not, they taste great.'

"They gouge you with them on prices too" then I flahed the eyes.

"those don't work on me" he said, his voice faultering just a little.

He was in the shower when I had awoken, he had bitched about every hotel after the whole bug incident, he missed his steam shower. I missed Matt, as wrong as it kind of was I let him blow me twice, in all fairness I did think about Dean. Then I blew him once, again, thinking about Dean, I know it's kinda wrong but, he didn't object, plus I hadn't gotten off for a month before hand. If he wouldn't have yelled at me, I would have stripped right then and there got into the shower, and hugged him.

I had started to eat a sandwhich, when he came out, a towel around his waist, and his wet hair plastered down on his head, with water dripping down his taught body. It all culmanated to causing an instant erection on my behalf, of course he had a nice erection also; the time I walked into our room to find him naked and arched up off the bed, stroaking himself slowly and throatily moaning, that is until he saw me, then of course he covered himself up and yelled at me for not knocking. I often wondeed what it was he thought about while he jacked off. He hadn't noticed me sitting on the bed, quietly eating, when he dropped the towel, I about died, looking though his bags for clothes. He found his prize, turned around, still half hard from jacking off in the shower, his moans what woke me come to think of it, and gasped and smiled, when he saw me deliberatly staring at him.

"It's about time you slipped up." He chuckled. I just looked at him confused.

"We both like each other but neither of us would admit it," Dean continued, "So I was waiting for the time that you would slip up."

He walked over, put his hand behind my head, pulled my face closer as he claimed a firm but loving kiss. He then pulled my night shirt off, and straddled me. I felt his skin rub up against mine, it all making me very excited. Slowly he began to suck at my neck, gaining a sharp gasp from me. Slowly he pushed me down on the bed and began to kiss down my throat to my chest. Finally reaching my nipples, I arched off the bed into him.

"it's about time you become putty into my hands." He chuckled to me.

I couldn't respond I was to enthraled in the things he could do to my body, I didn't know how he did what he did but it was wonderful.

Slowly he began pulling pajamma bottoms down, revealing my achingly hard erection. Slowly he enveloped me in the warmth of his mouth, he began to slowly move his head up and down, it was killing me.

I reached to hold his hair, he felt my hands on his head and stopped me, with his hands; while still "occuping" himself. He soon made quick work of me and began to kiss me again, I tasted myself in his mouth. He reached down and began to stretch me slowly with to fingers, and finally he felt I was ready.

He slowly entered me, the look on his face was pure ecstacy, he reached his hilt and waited for me to adjust myself. He slowly began to move inside of me, he lightly brushed his lips upon mine; as he also brushed up against something else inside of me and I sloppily spurted my seed over us again. He began stroking harder, I could tell he was reaching his end soon; and he did. As he came, a deep feral growl escaped his throat. it was a growl mixed of stisfaction and a growl of confirming his love for me.

He pulled out of me and wrapped his arms around me, and he played with my hair and fell asleep.

Yep these are the momens I live for.

-----

I know it was short, and a little boring but I wanted to write a supernatural Yaoi. I'm no sure if I am going to write anymore supernatural, depends on what you people tell me.

byez

Judgemaster


End file.
